Absolute Boyfriend
by Lolly ChocoChwang
Summary: Jaejoong si jomblo senior sangat merasakan memiliki kekasih hingga ia berjumpa dengan Yoochun sang sales produk di Shinki Heaven. Apakah yang ditawari Yoochun? Bagaimana dengan rekan kerja sekaligus teman masa kecil Jaejoong yang juga mencintainya?/ Remake from drama taiwan yang berjudul sama/ YunJae Slight!MinJae,TOPJae/ Boyslove/ Comedy Romance/ Miss Typo/ RnR Juseyo/


LOLLY PRESENT

.

Absolute Boyfriend

.

YunJaeMin

.

M

.

Comedy, Romance

.

.

_Seorang anak laki-laki kecil tengah duduk didepan gereja dengan wajah sedih. Seorang pria menghampiri anak manis itu._

"_Kau kenapa heum..?" Pria itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah itu._

"_Aniya ahjussi" Bocah itu hanya menjawab sekenanya_

"_Mau ku perlihatkan trik padamu?" Bocah itu mulai tertarik dengan yang dikatakan pria didepannya._

_Pria itu mulai menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya degan jari tengah ditekukkan. Bocah tersebut juga mengikuti yang dilakukan pria itu_

"_Ibu jari melambangkan orang tua, jari telunjuk melambangkan saudara, jari manis melambangkan pasangan dan jari kelingking melambangkan anak. Semua pasangan jari itu dapat dipisah tetapi kau tidak akan bisa memisahkan pasangan jari manis. Untuk itulah kenapa cincin pernikahan dipasang dijari manis. Agar pasangan tersebut tidak dapat dipisahkan" Jelas pria tersebut_

"_Ahjussi benar, baiklah aku akan bersumpah untuk menemukan pasangan hidupku dan bahagia selamanya" ujar bocah polos itu dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya_

_._

_._

_._

Kriiiiiingggg...

"OMO AKU TERLAMBAAATT" Jaejoong si pemeran utama kita terbangun dan menjerit melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 7.30

Bukan karna takut terlambat kerja tapi karna takut terlambat menyatakan cinta pada Seunghyun– namja yang disukainya–

Dengan cepat dibongkarnya isi lemarinya. Dengan centil Jaejoong mencoba baju-baju terbaiknya kemudian memasakkan mie favorite sang namja pujaan hati.

"Ah changkkama. Gelang keberuntunganku aish" Masih dengan hebohnya, Jaejoong membongkar semua sudut flatnya tapi tak kunjung menemukan gelang pink yang baru dibelinya kemarin–katanya gelang keberuntunga –

"Aish aku lupa, gelangnya kan ada di kantung baju yang aku cuci kemarin" Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya lalu bergegas ke balkon tempat biasa ia menjemur pakaian

Jaejoong membongkar baju-baju yang sudah dicucinya tapi belum dijemurnya itu dan oh tidak underware Jaejoong melayang kebalkon tetangganya dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas kepala rekan kerja sekaligus tetangga Jaejoong

.

.

Jaejoong bercermin sebentar memastikan kalau penampilannya sudah terlihat sempurna lalu memasukkan makanan yang dimasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjing dan bersiap akan pergi

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Waegeure?" Jaejoong membuka pintu flatnya namun menemukan Changmi –tetangga Jaejoong– berdiri sambil merentangkan underware Jaejoong

"YAAK..Kau mencuri celana dalamku eoh?" Jaejoong merebut underwarenya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas jinjingnya

"Yak kau kira aku ini psycho eoh? Lainkali berhati-hati, jangan ceroboh. Eh bau apa ini? Kau ingin menyatakan cinta lagi? Aku yakin kau pasti akan gagal lagi. Lihat saja dirimu, semua rata bahkan bokongmu saja rata seperti lintasan bandara" Omel Changmin tanpa melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah menahan marah

"Apa kau bilang?" Desis Jaejoong bahaya dan

BUUG

BRUKK

Jaejoong melayangkan tinjunya yang menggemparkan seluruh flat sekitar mereka dan Changmin si korban pemukulan Jaejoong sudah terlentang karna tak siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba Jaejoong

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAIKU BANDARA LAGI ARRASEO.." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terkapar dengan kesal

.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan sabar menunggu Seunghyun yang belum tiba didepan kantor pria itu. Dan BINGO

Seunghyun tiba dan Jaejoong langsung memberikan tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum menerima tas jinjing itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Sebelum Seunghyun menjauh Jaejoong dengan cepat menghadap pria tampan itu.

"Seunghyun-ssi sebenarnya aku menyukaimu eh ani aku sangat mencintaimu" Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cepat sementara Seunghyun melongo melihat tingkah ajaib Jaejoong

"Hyung kenapa lama eoh?" Tak lama seorang namja manis menghampiri Seunghyun dan Jaejoong

"Ah Jaejoong-ssi, kenalkan ini Kwon Jiyoung namjachinguku"

"Kwon Jiyoung imnida, eoh ini apa hyung?" Tanya Jiyoung sambil menunjuk tas jinjing yang diberikan Jaejoong tadi

"Oh ini Jaejoong-ssi yang memberikannya, ini kau peganglah chagi" Seunghyun memberikan tas jinjing itu pada Jiyoung

"Eh ini apa?" Jiyoung mengeluarkan underware dari dalam tas jinjing itu

Jaejoong dengan wajah merah merebut underware tersebut, bagaimana bisa dia lupa telah meletakkan underware di tas tersebut.

"Yak Jaejoong-ssi, kau ingin menyogokku agar mau jadi pacarmu dengn underware hah? Hahaha kajja chagi" Seunghyun dan Jiyoung meninggalkan Jaejoong sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

Jaejoongpun terjungkang dengan lunglai merutuki kecerobohannya.

Ditengah acara mari-merutuki-kecerobohannya, Changmin datang dan menghampiri Jaejoong yg masih terlentang

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk jangan ceroboh. Jaga underware mu dengan baik" Changmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Sesampainya dikantor Jaejoong merasakan moodnya benar-benar buruk, bayangkan saja masih pagi dirinya sudah tertimpa kesialan memalukan seperti tadi

"Hei Jaejoongie, kenapa murung begitu eoh? Apakah berhasil menyatakan cinta pada Choi Seunghyun hyung?" Karam rekan kerja Jaejoong menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah murung

"Aku inginnya sih berhasil tapi semuanya gagal, Karam-ah. Seandainya aku memiliki wajah secantik dirimu pasti aku tidak akan pernah gagal" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry miliknya.

Karam mengambil cermin dari meja kerjanya lalu mengarahkan cermin itu pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Jangan sedih eoh? Lihatlah wajahmu juga cantik Jaejoongie. Sangat mirip dengan Hero Kim DBSK" Ujar Karam menghibur Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong tersipu malu dengan kata-kata Karam.

"Jaejoong itu sama sekali tidak cantik, Karam-ah. Dan lagi dia itu sedikit gila" Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan menimpali perkataan Karam

Dengan kesal Jaejoong menarik pipi Changmin hingga sang pemilik pipi meringis kesakitan

"Jika kau berani meledekku lagi, akan ku tarik bibirmu hingga lepas, kau dengar itu tiang jemuran"

"Jaejoong-ah kalau kau gagal menyatakan cinta maka jangan gunakan orang lain sebagai pelampiasan" Dengan semangat Changmin semakin memanasi Jaejoong yang tengah panas

BUUG

BRUUK

Bogem mentah kembali dilayangkan Jaejoong hingga Changmin kembali terjengkang untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ini

.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Jaejoong memakan makanannya dengan brutal karna masih kesal dengan kesialannya hari ini

"Jaejoongie, apakah kau sudah lama mengenal Changmin?" Tanya Karam penasaran

"Ne...sebenarnya kami itu teman dari kecil dan tinggal bertetangga" Jelas Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengan Changmin saja? Kalau begitu kan kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari kekasih" Usul Karam yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tersedak makanannya. Oh ayolah itu ide paling gila yang pernah Jaejoong dengar. Bagaimana bisa mereka yang seperti tom and jerry menjadi pasangan kekasih..?

.

.

"Yak Kim Jaejoong bagaimana bisa kau mengirimkan rangkaian bunga berduka cita untuk acara peresmian?" Sepertinya kesialan belum berhenti untuk Jaejoongie kita yang tengah dimarahi Lee Sooman sang atasa karna kecerobohannya

"Sajangnim jeoseonghamnida"

"Tida ada kata maaf, gajimu untuk bulan ini akan ku potong" keputusan mutlak sang atasan membuat Jaejoong kembali merutuki kecerobohannya. Lengkap sudah semua kesialannya hari ini. Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini eoh? Jerit Jaejoong dalam hati

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai, ah mungkin pergi ketaman sebentar bisa meringankan pikirannya

Sesampainya ditaman Jaejoong malah dibuat iri karna banyak pasangan kekasih yang juga berjalan-jalan ditaman tersebut. Tak ingin epas kendali, Jaejoong memilih duduk disalah satu bangku pajang yang ada ditaman itu

Jaejoong kembali memikirkan nasib percintaannya yang tak pernah lancar. Dari dirinya masih dibangku sekolah dasar hingga sekarang tak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong merasakan indahnya pacaran.

Hingga dulu waktu di senior high school dirinya dijuluki Jomblo Senior oleh teman-temannya. Yah memang setiap kali Jaejoong menyukai seseorang tak pernah satupun dari mereka yang mau membalas cinta Jaejoong. Ah jangankan terbalas cintanya, bahkan sampai sekarangpun tak ada seorangpun yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padanya.

Ditengah kegalauan hati Jaejoong menoleh kesebelah kanannya dan mendapati sepasang kakek-nenek yang tengah bermesraan. Dengan kesal Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya

"Apakah aku tidak akan pernah menemukan orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku" Ratapnya

.

.

Hari sudah hampir gelap, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk elanjutkan perjalanan menuju flatnya

KRIIIINGGG

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya karna mendengar suara ponsel didekatnya

KRIIINGGG

Dengan penasaran Jaejoong mencari ponsel tersebut yang ternyata tak jauh dari kakinya

"Yeoboseyo?" Jaejoong mengangkat telpon tersebut kemudian mendengar suara kegirangan seseorang dibalik line telponnya

"Ternyata ada yang menemuka ponselku haha. Kamsahamnida, bisakah kita bertemu dirumahku? Aku akan mengikirimkan alamatnya" Kata pria si pemilik ponsel dengan cepat

"eeh iya, baiklah kirimkan saja alamatnya. Aku akan kesana untuk mengembalikan ponselmu"

BIIP

Sambungan telpon itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh si pemilik ponsel. Jaejoong pun bergegas menuju ke alamat si pemilik ponsel.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat pria pemilik ponsel yang ditemukannya dari atas hingga bawah. Yah menurut Jaejoong, pria dihadapannya ini berpenampilan sedikit aneh tetapi tampangnya sangat rupawan.

"Chogiyo, apakah anda bekerja sebagai pelawak?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati

Pria tersebut melihat pakaiannya sendiri kemudian tersenyum manis

"Ah bukan, aku seorang sales produk"

"Begitu ya, apakah aku bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Andwae! Kau telah baik ingin mengembalikan poselku maka aku harus balas budi padamu" Pria berjidat luas itu menghadang Jaejoong yang akan pergi

"Ini sudah malam, dan aku lelah" Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan pria dihadapannya. Sudah dari tadi Jaejoong ingin pulang tapi selalu dilarang pria ini

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apakah dalam hidup ini kau sangat memiliki sesuatu tapi belum bisa kau dapatkan?"

"Aku ingin pacar, apa kau bisa memberikannya?" dengan kesal Jaejoong bertanya pada pria itu

"Aigoo kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan pria ini

"Bukalah situs web yang ada di kartu nama ini. Tapi kau harus merahasiakannya atau kau tidak akan beruntung, Jaejoongie" Pria tersebut menyerahkan kartu namanya

Saat Jaejoong akan berterima kasih, pria tersebut sudah menghilang entah kemana

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat kartunama yang diberikan pria tadi padanya

"Ternyata namanya Park Yoochun. Apa-apan nama perusahaannya, Shinki Heaven?" dengna penasaran Jaejoong membuka situs web yang tertera di kartu nama itu

"Aish bagaimana bisa aku meminta seorang pacar pada Park Yoochun-ssi. Ah kelihatan sekali aku yang susah mendapatkan kekasih" Jaejoong jadi malu sendiri mengingat tingkah ajaibnya

'**SELAMAT DATANG DI SHINKI HEAVEN. SEMUA ORANG YANG MASUK WEB INI BISA MENDAPATKAN KEKASIH SEMPURNA SESUAI YANG DI INGINKAN'**

Jaejoong bingung dengan pejelasan tersebut tetapi karna sudah terlanjur diapun login dan terlihat gambar seorang pria tampan dan manly bernama U-Know 01.

"Aigoo inikan tipe pria idamanku? Aaaahhh eommaaa" Jaejoong kegirangan melihat gambar pria tersebut karna memang pria itu tipe idamannya.

Mata setajam musang, bibir berbentuk hati, kulit yang kecoklatan dan otot-otot yang terpahat sempurna bak dewa yunani.

'**SILAHKAN MASUKKAN KRITERIA PRIA IDAMAN ANDA. SETELAH INI ANDA AKAN MENDAPATKAN KEKASIH SEMPURNA SELAMA DUA HARI DAN GRATIS'**

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan semua kriteria namja idamanku hihi" Jaejoong mengetikkan kriteria idamannnya dengan semangat .

.

.

.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Jaejoong dibangunkan dengan gedoran dari pintu flatnya. Masih dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul semua, Jaejoong membukakan pintu flatnya. Terkejut Jaejoong melihat orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berada didepan pintu flatnya

"Tuan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya salah satu pria berbaju hitam pada Jaejoong

"Ne, itu benar" Jawab Jaejoong dengan heran.

"Baiklah, bawa masuk barangnya" Instruksi pria yang bertanya pada Jaejoong tadi

Kemudian beberapa pria lain membawa sebuah paket besar kedalam flat Jaejoong. Jaejoong heran melihat paketnya besar sekali menyerupai tabung raksasa

"Tuan Kim silhkan tempelkan ibu jari anda disini" Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menyerahkan virtual tablet pada Jaejoong. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menyentuhka ibu jarinya dan terlihat virtual tablet itu menscaning sidik jari miliknya

"Baiklah, karna sidik jari anda sudah tersimpan berarti pesanan anda sudaah resmi sampai kepada anda. Kalau begitu kami pergi, Tuan" dan segerombolan orang itu meninggalkan flat Jaejoong

"Bagaimana cara membukanya?" Jaejoong mengitari paket itu lalu melihat sebuah tombol kecil disisi tabung besar tersebut

Jaejoong menekan tombol tersebut dan

BRUUK

Jaejoong terjatuh karna merasakan sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya, ditorehkannya wajahnya melihat apa yang menimpanya

Oh my, beritahu Jaejoong caranya untuk bernafas. Wajah tampan idamannya berada sangat dekat dari wajahnya. Ternyata apa yang dilihatnya sekarang jauh lebih tampan dari yang dilihatnya disitus web kemarin.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong mendoronng tubuh besar itu, setelah berhasil ditelitinya wajah tampan itu karna dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Jaejoong menelusuri tubuh namja itu hingga ke..

"OMOOO" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya malu. Bagaimana tidak, pria itu dalam kondisi tanpa busana *lolly mimisan*

Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari kekamarnya mengambil reket listrik pengusir nyamuk lalu bersembunyi di balik sofa miliknya. Matanya mengawasi namja tampan itu takut-takut sang namja bangun dan memperkosanya *apa ini -,-*

Karna tak kunjung bergerak, Jaejoong mendekati tubuh namja itu lalu menyetrumnya dengan reket listrik itu.

"Dia tidak bangun juga? Lalu bagaimana cara menghidupkannya?" ditengah kegalauan Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi

"Yeoboseyo, Jaejoongie. Apa paketnya sudah tiba?" Tanya orang diseberag line telpon

"Ne, apa kau Park Yoochun-ssi? Kenapa orang ini tidak hidup?" tanya Jaejoong panik

"Apa kau sudah membaca buku panduannya?"

"Belum.."

"Kau baca dulu buku panduannya arraseo, ok annyeong"

BIIP

"YAK..Dasar meyebalkan. Dimana buku panduannya?" Jaejoong memeriksa tabung raksasa tadi lalu menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam bertuliskan 'Shinki Heaven'

'**Robot U-Know 01, sebuah robot yang akan menjadi pacar idaman anda. Cara Mengaktifkan Robot U-Know 01 adalah dengan mencium bibir robot tersebut'**

"Jadi ini robot? Dan a..aapa maksudnya harus mencium? Tapi kalau tidak nanti dia tidak akan hidup" Dengan ragu, Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah robot tampan itu.

CHUU~

Ciuman Jaejoong benar-benar bereaksi pada robot U-Know. Robot tersebut melihat pada Jaejoong kemudian menscaning pantulan bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat oleh matanya

Jaejoong yang kaget melihat robot U-Know bangun, sedikit menjauhkan dirinya.

GREEP

Robot U-Know memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Chagiya. Jadi kita akan 'melakukannya' dimana heum?" Bisik U-Know ditelinga Jaejoong membuat si cantik membeku kaget

"A..ah changkkaman lebih baik kita kekamar dulu. Aku ak..aaah" Jaejoong kaget karna tanpa aba-aba U-Know menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal menuju kekamarnya

Sesampainya dikamar, U-Know langsung menindih tubuh Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong takut. U-Know yang melihat ekspresi Jaejoong merasa heran

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya U-Know

"Bukan begitu. A..aku berkata ke..kekamar untuk mengambilkan baju untukmu" Ujar Jaejoong gugup

"Oh begitu ya, lalu kita akan 'melakukannya' kapan?"

"Untuk melakukan 'itu', kita harus mencintai satu sama lain"

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu" U-Know mengecup dahi Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu

.

.

.

~Lolly~

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku akan membelikan baju untuk U-Know hihi. Akhirnya aku merasakan juga membeli pakaian untuk namjachinguku" Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju butik yang cukup terkenal di seoul lalu memilih-milih baju yang bagus.

Sementara itu di flat Jaejoong, U-Know tengah membersihkan tempat tidur Jaejoong tetapi pergerakannya terhenti melihat warna cincin yng digunakannya berwarna hitam

.

Selesai berbelanja, Jaejoong melihat Seunghyun bersama ketiga temannya memasuki sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari butik dimana Jaejoong membeli baju. Karna penasaran, Jaejoong mengikuti Seunghyun dan mencuri dengar perkataan mereka.

"Hei Seunghyun-ah apa kau masih bertemu si Jaejoong pantat rata itu?" Tanya Taeyang memulai percakapan.

"Ah iya aku ingat, dia kan yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana, Seunghyun-ah?" Sahut Daesung menimpali kata-kata Taeyang

"Ne, tidak ada menyerahnya dia" Tambah Seungri kemudian disambut tawa oleh kedua teman Seunghyun yang lain

"Tidak boleh begitu..." Ucapan Seunghyun menghentikan kata-kata teman-temannya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya sedikit tersanjung karna Seunghyun membelanya namun detik berikutnya Jaejoong kembali menarik rasa tersanjungnya

"Kasihan dia, sudah mengejar-ngejarku. Malah dia menyatakan cinta menggunakan underware, yang benar saja. Lagipula Jiyoung ku lebih seksi daripada sipantat rata" ketiga teman-teman Seughyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak

Dengan kesal Jaejoong menghampiri Seunghyun kemudian menyiramnya dengan minuman dimeja mereka. Sontak teman-teman Seunghyun terdiam.

"YAK Kau kenapa menyiramku eoh? Bukankah benar kau memang berpantat rata? Pantas saja tidak ada namja yang mau menjadi kekasihmu" Ledek Seunghyun lagi mengundang tawa teman-temannya.

Jaejoong yang tidak tahan mulai meneteskan airmata, hatinya sakit ketika dihina oleh orang yang pernah dicintainya itu. Tanpa didega U-Know sudah berada disamping Jaejoong kemudian memeluk pundak namja canti itu.

"Chagiya apa para pengecut ini menyakitimu?" Tanya U-Know lembut

Seunghyun yang dikatai pengecut merasa tak terima, kemudian melayangkan bogem mentahnya namun dengan cepat U-Know menahannya dengan sebelah tangan

"Jangan pernah menyakiti Jaejoong-ku, atau kalian akan bernasib sama dengan meja itu"

BRAAK

U-Know memukul kuat sebuah meja dengan cukup kuat, awalnya tak terlihat apa-apa tetapi kemudian meja itu terbelah menjadi empat membuat nyali Seunghyun dan teman-temannya menciut

Akhirnya U-Know mengajak Jaejoong pulang agar namja cantik itu tenang. Tanpa mereka ketahui Changmin melihat semuanya. Bahkan Changmin bingung siapa orang yang tengah bersama Jaejoong dan memanggilnya sayang.

.

.

Sesampainya di flat, Jaejoong langsung berlari kekamarnya dan menguncinya. Jaejoong kembali melihat foto-foto Seunghyun yang ada di ponselnya kemudian teringat kata-kata Seunghyun, dengan cepat Jaejoong menghapus semua foto-foto itu.

Sementara itu U-Know melihat warna cincinnya yang masih berwarna hitam menandakan Jaejoong masih menangis.

.

.

.

Bau makanan menjadi alarm Jaejoong pagi ini. Baunya sangat harum membuat Jaejoong mengikuti arah bau itu meski dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Pagi Jaejoongie" U-Know menoleh dan tersenyum manis melihat Jaejoong mengucek matanya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis menurut U-Know

"Kajja kita makan, aku sudah selesai masak" U-Know mendudukkan Jaejoong disalah satu kursi lalu meletakkan makanan yang dimasaknya dimeja makan.

Jaejoong menatap takjub, ya bagaimana tidak. Ternyata salah satu kriteria kekasih idamannya benar-benar ada di sosok U-Know yaitu Pandai Memasak.

"Ne~ selamat makan..." Jaejoong mulai makan dengan lahap sembari tersenyum. U-Know melihat cincinnya kembali ternyata masih berwarna hitam namun dia heran kenapa Jaejoong malah tersenyum.

"Jaejoongie bagaimana kalau kita belanja hari ini?" Tanya U-Know sembari menyuapi Jaejoong

"Baiklah, mumpung aku sedang libur hari ini" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menahan degub jantungnya

.

.

Sehabis pergi berbelanja Jaejoong dan U-Know melewati jembatan penyebrangan jalan yang cukup ramai tak beberapa lama ponsel Jaejoong berdering.

Ketika akan mengangkatnya ponsel Jaejoong terlepar karna tangan Jaejoong terkena bola salah seorang anak yang tengah bermain di jembatan tersebut. Dengan cepat U-Know melompat dari jembatan untuk meraih ponsel Jaejoong dan berhasil.

U-Know mendarat dengan baik namun tepat didepannya sebuah bus melaju kencang, semua orang disana sudah ketakutan melihat kejadian itu

"U-KNOOOW" Jaejoong menjerit takut terjadi sesuatu namun dengan mudah U-Know berpindah posisi menjauhi bus tersebut

Semua orang berkerumun bertepuk tangan untuk U-Know, Jaejoong dengan cepat menuruni jembatan itu lalu menghampiri U-Know

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti itu U-Know? kau membuatku khawatir" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh U-Know

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan barang penting Jaejoongie hilang, karena itu adalah tanggung jawabku" U-Know membalas pelukan Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, U-Know pun melihat cincinnya yang berubah warna menjadi pink pertanda Jaejoong khawatir.

"Jaejoongie, kau harus selalu tersenyum karna bagiku Jaejoongie akan terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum"

'Kenapa aku bisa sangat berdebar-debar begini padahal U-Know adalah robot, atau Jantungku yang sedang bermasalah ya' inner Jaejoong

"Bagaimana jika namamu diganti saja, karna nama U-Know sangat aneh. Bagaimana kalau eum..Yunho saja. Ya namamu Yunho" Usul Jaejoong

"Jinjja? Jaejoongie memberikanku nama? Yeeeyy akhirnya aku punya nama" U-Know atau sekarang bernama Yunho merasa sangat senang dan memeluk erat Jaejoong dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama

.

.

TBC

.

Cuap-cuap Lolly:

Annyeong Reader-ssi ^^

Lolly balik dengan ff remake dari sebuah drama Taiwan-Korea favorite Lolly, judulnya juga Absolute Boyfriend dan pemainnya adalah Go Hye Sun eonnie dengan drummer band asal taiwan Jiro wang. Kalo reader-ssi nonton ini drama, Lolly jamin ga bakal nyesel deh. Lawak kocak tapi endingnya bikin berurai airmata :'( sebenernya udah dari lamaaaa banget lolly pengen ngeremake ini drama tapi baru kesampean sekarang. So reader-ssi, adakah yang bersedia ngereview ff remake ini?


End file.
